epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Macho Rap Battles of Wachow (Freddy Fazbear vs Pyramid Head)
What's up everybody, I am back with another Macho Rap Battle of Wachow, been making these a little quickly lately, but eh, that'll probably stop soon, but the finale is coming up! And I still have battles with a few people that need to be finished, but until then, please enjoy ^_^ In today's battle, we have another horror battle, and it's not from Noah, Pyramid Head, the horrifying monster from the Silent Hill series vs Freddy Fazbear, the newest steam horror game main icon, Five Nights at Freddy's, both have been compared to see who is scarier, now time to test out the real answer...by a rap battle. I would like to thanks Tkid for his amazing verses as Pyramid Head good luck in the upcoming tourney battle buddy :) That is all, enjoy. Battle MACHO RAP BATTLES OF WACHOW FREDDY FAZBEAR VS PYRAMID HEAD BEGIN Pyramid Head Yes, Its Me, Your TRUE worst nightmare! You give scares? You do nothing but scream, Fazbear! Show this point and click monster something about REAL violence! The king of this lyrical hill. I’ll make your music box SILENT! The people of the town avoid me. All while little kids adore ya! Your just Chuck E. Cheese, added a little touch of Dora the Explorer! A fuzzy stalker. Doing nothing but staring inside of doors?! You’re just a static statue! Well, I’ve fucked up mannequins before… Freddy verse 1 Unlike the first Night At Freddy's my raps won't be so easy, But when you get to the second Night, your life won't be so breezy. You seem to be a bit Silent, I'm king of this Hill as everyone sees, But you won't make it that far anyways, you'll already be stuffed inside me. Bite your head off like I've done to kids, security can't stop me from doing what I please, Bonnie's a bunny and you're less scary than him, I'm a real icon that gives unease. I'm the newest Slenderman, worth 100$ more, you're outdated and lost your fans, You're letting out your Steam, but when It's Me, I won this battle since your shift began. Pyramid Head verse 2 You may have scared the world for a few days. But here, you’re not lucky You’d be the result if CHUCKY had a love child with Chuck E. Everyone knows I move so swiftly. None of your attacks can even hit me. Wait, how are you still working when your power goes out so quickly? I’ve made my mark on the gaming world. Bigger than you ever did! Down-pour these rhymes down your throat even harder than those kids! I’m serving nightmares to Suderlands. You serve pizza. Oooh, such a demon! Please. All your game is is an R-RATED NIGHT AT THE MUSEAM! Freddy verse 2 Bonnie You'll see me soon, right when you start, but by then it'll be too late, No phone call can give you tips to survive my raps, you know your fate. Chica It's time to Eat, you won't be needed, even AI level one can make you defeated, A Pyramid, but not in Egypt, doesn't mean things wont be getting heated. Foxy Don't look at me, but pay attention, don't do either, send you to heaven, Been known give more scares than all the others, been killing people since 1987. Freddy You're out of your suit, time to stuff you back in, here at Freddy's we don't accept the broken, It doesn't matter what Great Item you're holding, we know I win, cause my raps are Golden! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE MACHO RAP BATTLES OF *Freddies music is heard* ...WACHOW Who won? Pyramid Head Freddy Fazbear Category:Blog posts